


Finding Perfect

by shiny_starlight



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_starlight/pseuds/shiny_starlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since when does the fact that he was injured cause her a physical ache?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters and am making no profit from this endeavour. No copyright infringment intended.
> 
> Orginally posted on my LiveJournal on 09/04/2006
> 
> Written as part of a challenge on sgarareathon for Tielan who wanted: _Liz/Ronon, Teyla/Lorne, or Teyla/McKay - something that might be seen on the show if they went a bit further than they do_

Teyla sat calmly outside the infirmary, her outward appearance betraying none of her inner turmoil. Others did not hide their worry so well, and she feared that Ronon would wear tracks in the floor from his pacing. Dr. Weir had arrived earlier to wait with them, but had been called away to speak with Dr. Zelenka.

The explosion had been a small one, only doing damage to a small number or rooms. However, several people had been caught in the blast, including Rodney and John, and the infirmary was now dealing with the dozens of minor injuries, and several not so minor injuries.

According to Dr. Zelenka, John and Rodney had been arguing as was par for the course, but when the warning alarms had sounded, they had tried to get everyone out of the seldom-used lab. However, they were caught in the edge of the blast, and thrown forward. John had broken his wrist, but Rodney had been knocked unconscious, and had yet to wake up.

So Teyla waited.

~*~

It was a long time later when Dr. Beckett finally allowed her and Ronon in to see their team-mates. John was sitting up in bed, one arm in what the Atlanteans call a cast, and he had numerous cuts and bruises all over his face and arms. Rodney was lying unconscious on the next bed over, surrounded by machines.

"Are you alright John?"

"I'm fine," he told her, but she could see the pain reflected in his eyes even through the pain killers. "I'm more worried about him," he said, indicating to Rodney. "He still hasn't woken up yet."

"Thought it was too quiet in here," Ronon rumbled, and Teyla smiled softly. Rodney did have a way of making his presence known. Her smile slipped a little as she sat down on the chair in between the two beds. When had Dr. McKay become Rodney to her, if only in her own mind? When had his grumblings become a source of amusement rather than exasperation.

Since when does the fact that he was injured cause her a physical ache?

Dr. Beckett bustled in then, talking to himself as he checked the machinery.

"I'm sorry Carson, but we don't speak Scottish Sheep," John told him. "Are those noises good?"

Carson rolled his eyes but nodded. "Yes Colonel, those are good noises. His blood pressure is coming down and everything is returning to normal. Hopefully, he should wake up soon."

Teyla was surprised at the relief that flooded through her at those words, and the way her breathing seemed to ease when he opened his eyes two hours later.

~*~

Teyla sat in the mess-hall, eating dinner with her team-mates. It had been several weeks since the accident, and the bruises had faded and John's arm had almost healed. She had spent much of her time on the mainland with her people during that time as they had no missions, and she found herself missing Rodney.

When she had first come to the city, she had found herself drawn to John. But after time and many missions together, her feelings for him grew more and more sisterly. She did love him, but like a member of her family.

Rodney, now he'd always had her attention, right from the start. Sometimes, this wasn't a good thing like when she heard him call her people 'backwards'. She had spoken to him harshly then, but it was for pride of her people. Also, she wanted him to think well of her. Other times, she watched and marveled as he took apart a piece of technology that the Ancestors left behind, fixed it, put it back together again and saved all their lives.

It was strange. He was one of the loudest, most frustrating men she knew, and yet she craved his company. He was like no man she had ever met before. He was by far the smartest man she knew, but had no concept of how to talk to people. He was sometimes mean around children, and yet she saw him cradling a young girl that had recently lost its parents on P47-344 when they arrived just after a culling. Trouble attracted him like a magnet, but he always, always came through for them. He was a mass of contradictions, and probably more trouble than she needed.

And yet, she was drawn to him.

He was drawn to her too if she guessed right. The famously 'cowardly' Rodney McKay had pushed her out of the way of a spear at the last moment on AP3 – 298, and had seen the fire in his eyes when the native women of Agarles had clothed her in their traditional dress.

"Teyla? Hello? Earth to Teyla?"

"Um, Rodney, we're not on Earth."

Teyla blinked and re-focused her gaze to Rodney's scowling face.

"Really, I hadn't noticed that Major. Maybe 'cos it's just so like home," Rodney said, indicating to the ornate alien architecture.

"It's Colonel Rodney. And that's what I'm here for. To remind you of the little things."

Teyla's laugh at their banter turned their attention back to her.

"Welcome back. You kind of zoned out on us for a minute there," John said.

"It looked like you were trying to figure out something," Ronon took a break from inhaling his food to tell her.

"I think I just have," she told him, and then smiled at the group at large. "Excuse me gentlemen. I have to go attend to something."

Teyla stood and left, but was aware of Rodney's eyes on her back as she walked out of the room.

~*~

Teyla hadn't felt this nervous since she had decided to stay in the city and not move to the mainland with her people. She knew it was the right decision then, and she knew it was the right one now, but she still could not bring herself to do it. Gathering her courage, she raised her hand and pressed the chime outside Rodney's door.

She knew he was there. He had complained to them long and loudly when Dr. Beckett had ordered him to be out of his labs by eleven each night, and since it was half past, she knew he would be home. Still, it took him a while to open the door.

"Hi Teyla," he said, looking confused when the door slid back. "Is there a problem? Please, tell me there's a problem. I'm going crazy with boredom. Carson has Zelenka check my laptop for anything work related before I leave each night. As if I was a child! And I got knocked unconscious weeks ago, but he still hasn't lifted the ban and threatens me with an infirmary stay still! Carson and Radek are in this together. The two of them are evil. Do you know how many groundbreaking discoveries are not being discovered right now because I'm...?"

He seemed to realise that he was ranting in the middle of the hallway at her and he flushed, something that Teyla found adorable.

"Ahem, anyway. What can I do for you Teyla?"

"I would like to speak to you for a few minutes. May I come in?"

"Uh, sure." He stood back and allowed her to enter. She looked around his room. It was neat enough but the empty mugs and piles of paperwork scattered around the room made it look lived in and comfortable.

"Um, if I had known you were coming, I would have tidied up..." he said, taking her long look as criticism.

"It is fine Rodney. It looks like you're comfortable here."

"I am," he babbled nervously and she realised she was making him apprehensive. Before he could start talking again, she stepped forward and lightly pressed her lips to his. When she stood back, he blinked and she braced herself for another set of babbling.

"Oh god, you're possessed by some alien entity, or infected with a virus or being controlled by nano-bots. We've got to get you to Carson..." He grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the door.

"Stop. I am not... Rodney!" Her calling by his first name stopped him in his tracks. She had never called him 'Rodney' before. "Rodney, I am not possessed by aliens, under control of nano-bots or infected with a virus. I did this," she kissed him again, "because I wanted to."

"You wanted to?"

"Yes Rodney, I wanted to. For an intelligent man, you seem to have a bit of trouble understanding that."

"Well, have you seen you?" he replied defensively, waving a hand in her general vicinity. "And have you seen me? I mean..."

Teyla kissed him again before he could keep babbling. He was still for a moment, before tentatively putting his arms around her waist. She wrapped hers around his broad shoulders, and relaxed against him.

Teyla pulled back and smiled up at him. "You were saying?"

"You mean it. You really mean it," he gasped incredulously. She nodded, and he kissed her this time. Teyla sighed into the kiss and relinquished control, something she hadn't done in a very long time.

One of Rodney's hands crept up and traced her jaw before burying itself in her hair. His lips followed the same path but moved on to outline the shell of her ear with the tip of his tongue before kissing his way delicately across her cheekbones. Teyla shivered under his touch, and pressed against him, her nails digging in to his back through his tee-shirt.

"I never thought you wanted this," Rodney murmured. "I have from the start. You're so amazing; smart, beautiful, kind, diplomatic, which you have no idea how grateful I am for by the way, and you look seriously hot when you're kicking ass."

Teyla laughed out loud at the last part.

"Rodney, don't you know that looks do not count. It is a person's heart which appeals to me."

"Why are you here with me then?" he asked and she laughed again.

"Because you make me laugh, you are funny, you are smart, you are brave, even though you try not to be and I enjoy sending my time with you."

"But I thought you and Ronon, or the Colonel..."

"Rodney, they are good friends. I love then like brothers. They are family, but that is all there could be between us: family bonds. They do not make me feel the way you do. You are my family too, but of a different kind," she smiled slyly at him.

Rodney continued to look a bit skeptical as if she were going to tell him it was all a joke, and she realised how much he had been hurt in the past. Drawing him close to her again, she kissed him passionately and resolved to show him just how serious she was.

~*~

"You're up early," John commented as he and Ronon slid into the seats opposite her. She and Rodney were sitting at their usual breakfast table, eating in comfortable silence. Every now and then, their arms or legs would brush and memories of the night before would flash through her mind.

"I did not get much sleep last night," she told him truthfully. Beside her, Rodney coughed around his oatmeal, but did not say a word.

"You ok?" he asked, traces of concern in his voice.

She felt the comfortable weight of Rodney's arm slip around her waist and she smiled at the surprised but happy faces of her team-mates.

"I am fine," she told them. "In fact, I am perfect."

The End


End file.
